The Thesis - Episode One: ABDL
by Author-X1.0
Summary: The thesis mentioned in the title is my thesis for college, you will see it on my profile. Summary: Margaret is on a plane, but she despises the bathrooms. She will have to use her backup. WARNING: Heavy ABDL content, heavy defecation/urination content, DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE EASILY REPULSED, OFFENDED, OR JUST CRINGE AT URINE/FECES. NO FLAMES, PLEASE.


**So as a part of my thesis I am trying to research each fetish I study, so this story is to help me get my mind set so I can think like any other ABDL person would.**

"So, uh, I'll see you next Thursday right?" said Mordecai, dropping off his current girlfriend Margaret after a date.

"Yeah! My plane leaves at midnight tonight, so I need to leave in like an hour." said Margaret, as she kissed Mordecai on the cheek.

"Do you need a ride?"

_"_After that LAST incident we had when you took me to the airport, I think I'll pass. Heheh. That and my car got out of the shop yesterday morning."

"Oh, okay. See you in a week!" said Mordecai as we walked back to his cart and drove off, back to the park house. Margaret stepped back into her apartment. She checked to see if she had everything, and then looked at her flight details on her computer. The total flight time was 10 hours, as she was visiting her Aunt and Uncle who moved to France the year prior.

"Damn...it's_ gonna be a long flight. Man I hate planes...the food, the annoying crying babies...oh, god, and the bathrooms! Small and Disgusting! I think it's time to use...my backup."_

Margaret stepped into her bedroom and went into the closet, and pulled out a pack of diapers. She grabbed a few of them and put them in her carry on bag. She then slid off her jeans and panties and put on a diaper, and made sure to strap it on as tight as she could. She then slid on a miniskirt that came up to about 3 inches above the knee, but still managed to cover the diaper so no one would see.

* * *

Later

The ride to the airport went smoothly. After going through security, she proceeded to walk to her gate. She could hear the muffled sound of her diaper crinkle as she walked and prayed no one would hear. She bought a radicola and chugged it, in hopes to test out her diaper so she could be sure no embarrassing leaks would happen on the plane. After 10 minutes, she soon felt the urge to urinate. She let her bladder loose into her diaper. A look of relief and pleasure spread across her face. Margaret could hear the hiss of her urine hitting the diaper, and it was quite audible. So she walked away from the crowd of people at the gate, and when she was finished, there was no time to go and change. She got on the plane and went to her seat. Margaret felt uncomfortable with the feel of sitting on her own urine. She peeked under her skirt and saw her diaper, now yellow and saturated near the crotch. There was something about it that made wet. She put her hand over her skirt (where her crotch would be) and pressed down, trying to ease the urge to masturbate.

_"Uergh! Why does doing this make me so...ugh!"_

Margaret tried to suppress her urges for the time being. After the plane took off, she had fell asleep. She woke up midway the flight. She felt her diaper was slightly wetter than before.

_"I must have gone a little while I slept..."_

The cabin was dark. The lights had been turned off so the passengers could sleep. She was planning on going to the bathroom to change herself, but the line was very long. A faint light was coming from small area where the bathroom was. Margaret's stomach growled, so she went into her carry on and pulled out a sandwich and a bag of chips. She could faintly smell the scent of her own urine as she ate. She put her hands under her bottom, and felt that the seat was slightly damp. The urge to masturbate became stronger, but she ignored it. She didn't know why, but she loved the feeling of the diaper. She loved the possible humiliation, and the convienence of not needing a restroom.

Thirty minutes later, the line for the bathroom had not gotten any shorter. Margaret felt pressure in her lower back. She needed to poop, but she didn't want to use her diaper, seeing as the smell would be unbearable.

_"The line will probably start moving any moment now, I should get on line before other people do."_

And Margaret did just that. Too her amazement, the line did start to move. But not very fast at all. The pressure in her bowels was getting stronger, and she started to feel pain in her stomach.

_"Oh crap, I forgot I put pickles on that sandwich! What the hell was I thinking? Pickles always give me the runs!"_

She was one person away from getting into the bathroom, and the pressure was getting too much to handle. The person in front of her went inside, but before he did he turned to her and said.

"Hope y'all don't mind, I might be a while. Had some Indian Food before I got on the plane." he said as he closed the door behind him.

_"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW!?" _she thought to herself.

Five minutes went by. Then ten. Then fifteen. She knocked on the door in hopes the man inside would hurry up, but no such luck had come her way. She felt another pain to her stomach, except this one was much more sharp, and the pressure in her bowels was reaching its limit. She clenched her stomach with her arms.

"Ughh..." she groaned. The woman behind her tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me miss are you alright?"

"Uh, y-yeah I'm f-fine!"

"Alright."

_"Come on...just a little longer!"_

A low muffled fart sounded from her backside.

_"Oh NO!"_

Her bowels evacuated into the back of her diaper, thus creating a large bulge in her diaper. Luckily, this was not visible to any one. The smell, on the other hand...

"Hey do, you smell that?"

"No- wait, yeah! Gross, what is that?"

"No idea, but it's disgusting."

Margaret heard that conversation between the two passengers a few seats back. Her face went pale. The man exited the bathroom and she rushed inside. She pulled out the fresh diaper that she had concealed in her hoodie. She took off her skirt, and un-taped her over-used one. She cringed at the sight of her own fecal matter as she disposed of her diaper properly. She cleaned herself up with the toilet paper and flushed it down the toilet. There was something about this that made Margaret even more horny, and she gave into the urge to masturbate. She sat down on the toilet, and slid two fingers into her tight womanhood. She moaned as she pumped the fingers in and out and slid a hand under her C-cup bra and massaged her right breast. After a few minutes, she reached her climax and cleaned her fluids off her fingers. She taped on her fresh diaper and put on her skirt, and returned to her seat.

* * *

After she got off her flight, the urge to defecate returned. Except this time, she didn't waste any time. She went into an empty janitor's closet, squatted down, and forced out the load into her diaper, followed by a hot gush of urine. She walked away, letting her excriment squish around as she walked.

_"I could get used to this."_ she thought.

* * *

**This is the end. ABDL is one of many fetishes that will be included in my project, however this fetish nor any of the other selected fetishes I have chosen for my thesis are MY fetish. That's just something I'd like clear up now.**

**Thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
